


Just a Bite of Her Halloween Treat

by oliviablaire



Category: Original Work
Genre: Coercion, Countdown, Cowgirl, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fdom, Femdom, Good Boy, Halloween, Msub, Orgasm Control, Slutty Costume, Vampire Bite, Vampire/Human, blowjob, facesitting, potential dubcon, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviablaire/pseuds/oliviablaire
Summary: You are a shy university student who got dragged to a Halloween party by your female friends. Since you didn’t have a costume handy you borrowed clothes from your friends to wear — ending up in a pair of bunny ears, no shirt, and a pair of black shorts that show a lot of ass. You’re about to escape the party when a cool, collected woman that you’ve never met starts talking to you. She gives off an energy that draws you in and you can’t resist talking to her. She’s dressed as a vampire, but doesn’t really seem to be dressed up other than the fangs…
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Just a Bite of Her Halloween Treat

[F4M] Just a Bite of Her Halloween Treat [Fdom] [Msub] [Vampire] [Human] [Facesitting] [Cunnilingus] [Blowjob] [Cowgirl] [Good Boy] [Halloween] [Let me have a little taste] [Orgasm Control] [Countdown] [Slutty Costume] [Gentle-ish Fdom] Potential [Dubcon] [Coercion] Just in case [Rape] [Vampire Bite]

Summary: You are a shy university student who got dragged to a Halloween party by your female friends. Since you didn’t have a costume handy you borrowed clothes from your friends to wear — ending up in a pair of bunny ears, no shirt, and a pair of black shorts that show a lot of ass. You’re about to escape the party when a cool, collected woman that you’ve never met starts talking to you. She gives off an energy that draws you in and you can’t resist talking to her. She’s dressed as a vampire, but doesn’t really seem to be dressed up other than the fangs…

Notes:

\- Improv totally welcome, any lines that are clunky you can feel free to switch up (want to add in the vampire lady being called ‘mistress’ or ‘mommy’? Want to call the good boy ‘darling’ instead of ‘baby’? Do it! Very easy swaps)  
\- This audio is created by adults for adults, and every character depicted is 18+  
\- If you fill the script, credit me! u/oliviablaire and tag me in the comments.  
\- This may not be used for commercial purposes without prior permission, and I must be informed of all script fills at the time of posting.

Key:  
< text >noises or sound effects  
[text] tone of voice for the following line(s)  
(text) pauses, giggles, and the like. All the ~sexy~ noises too

***SCRIPT START***

< sfx: chatter in the background, a party happening >

[Seductive] You’re leaving early, aren’t you? Don’t you want to stay a little longer?

No, no. We’ve never met. I just couldn’t help but notice the way you were dressed tonight.

(pause, listener is flustered)

(giggles) Your friends dressed you like that? I’ll have to thank your friends. The bunny ears… well, they’re adorable. And I love how your ass looks in those shorts.

Oh, baby, you don’t have to compliment me! I look like this every day.

Well, without the fangs of course.

Any chance I can buy you a drink, convince you to stay a little longer? Maybe we could go upstairs and find a little peace and quiet. I promise I don’t bite. Unless you want me to, that is.

[Whispering] By the time I’m done with you, I think you’ll want me to.

So you’ll come upstairs, right? Head up in front of me so I can stare at your ass while you walk.

< sfx: footsteps as they head upstairs. Door opens/closes. Background chatter stops >

What brought you to this party tonight?

Wow, I really have a lot to thank your friends for, then! It’s both of our lucky night.

(Laughs) It’s my lucky night because I found a pretty boy to play with. It’s your lucky night because you look like such a good boy and I think you deserve a Halloween treat.

(Kissing sounds)

Mm, that wasn’t the treat. Lay back on the bed.

< Clothes rustling >

Good boy. Oh no, don’t take your clothes off. You don’t get to touch yourself yet. (Laughs) You can touch yourself when I say you can, baby. Right now you’re going to eat your Halloween treat.

Use your tongue exactly how I tell you to, OK? If you don’t do as I say, you don’t get to cum. And I really want you to cum. Holidays should be a time of release for everyone.

< Rustling as she gets into position >

(Moans) Your tongue feels so hot on my pussy. Get your taste now, baby, before I tell you how to make me cum.

(Panting, moans)

Right there. Stroke my clit with your tongue just like that.

Get your hand away from your cock, did I say you could stroke yourself through your shorts? No. Listen to me or I won’t let you cum tonight, that’s the deal. Put that hand to good use and pump a couple of fingers in me for a second.

(Moans, whimper)

Forget about fingers, just your tongue again. Faster, baby.

Good boy. You’re so good at listening to my instructions.

Grab my thighs and help me grind down against your mouth. You like having me on top, don’t you? I can see the wet spot on your shorts. You’re dripping precum, aren’t you? My good boy.

Keep going just like that. Fuck. You’re going to make me cum.

(Moans, improv to orgasm)

Mm, I’m cumming! Good boy.

(Heavy breathing)

You did even better than I thought you would, baby. Take those shorts off and I’ll give you another treat. You want another treat from me, right?

< Clothing rustling >

(Giggles) I thought so. You practically ripped your shorts off.

I’m going to sit on your face again. You just play with my pussy a little bit while I suck on you. I just want a little taste. It’s only fair, after all. You got a taste of me.

< Sucking noises >

Mmm, I can already tell you’re going to taste amazing. You smell delicious.

< More sucking noises. Add some moaning in there for good measure >

You’re shaking trying not to cum, aren’t you? Good boy. I want you to cum hard, deep in my pussy.

< Sucking noises >

Mmm, OK. I think it’s time.

< Rustling >

(Laughs) Oh no, baby. You just stay right there. I’m going to be on top of course. Keep the bunny ears on, I told you that they’re fucking adorable, remember?

(Moans as he slides in)

Such a good boy, doing everything I say. Sit up and give me a kiss.

(Kissing noises combined with moans)

You’re going to make me cum all over again. Bring a hand down and rub at my clit, baby.

(Kissing)

I’m going to get my taste now, alright? Just a little bite. Do you want me to?

(Breathless giggle) I told you that you would want me to by the end.

I’m going to count down from ten for you. When I get to one, you’re going to cum for me and I’m going to get my taste in two ways at once.

Of course you’re not pulling out. Good boys get to cum inside me. You’ve been a very good boy for me tonight.

(Moans)

(Improv moans and whimpers through the countdown)

Okay, baby. Ten…

Nine…

Eight…

Seven…

Six…

Five…

Four…

Three…

Two…

One…

Cum for me now, baby.

(Sucking noises, except this time she’s sucking his blood. Moan and suck at the same time)

Fuck, you taste just as good as I thought you would. I came all over your cock as soon as it hit my tongue.

Mm, aren’t you glad you hung around the party just a little longer? (Giggles) Everyone is always so happy after I take their blood. I don’t usually see people twice, but… you listened so well. Here’s my phone number. Next time you wear those shorts, you call me and I’ll be there. See you then.

(She legit disappears into thin air)

***END***

Script by u/oliviablaire on Reddit


End file.
